


5Mil

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet Ending, Drama, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Loss, Hopeful Ending, Leeron does science things, Next Generation, Other, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Team as Family, Tears, Time Skips, family mush, some kids are canon, some people found love but not everyone has kids, this might hurt at the end, tragic ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamina's alive and well, and progress on the surface continues. Rossiu is in charge, but no one is aware of how the population is nearing 5,000,000 and what that means for the future of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters that belong to the Gurren Lagann series. I only own certain sig-figs and the next generation. Alternate timeline with some time-skipping moments showing a growing of the team and population. Eventual plot.

After eleven years of freedom from the beastmen and Lordgenome, equality between humans and beastmen, and settlements growing in size and strength they were finally reaching a peaceful state of life. After the battle, the first metropolis was steadily built into realization. With Leeron, Rossiu, and many others working behind the scenes, Kamina, Simon, Kittan and the rest worked in the fields, and soon the streets of what was decided to be Kamina City came to be. To the surprise of many, Kamina had rejected this proposal vehemently. At one point, they considered naming it Giha City, or Littner City, something of the likes. However, in the end – to Kamina’s dismay – Kamina City came to being. When they looked to a leader, they insisted he be it. Kamina explained he did his part in leading everyone out of the dark, and that he didn’t want to push his luck any further and instead suggested Simon be in charge. Reluctantly, Simon agreed, but after several years he decided he wasn’t the best for the job. Instead, he looked to Rossiu, who happily agreed to take the position.

After all the hard work, Simon and Nia moved out of the city to an isolated island nearby. Now, they had company in their rather large home. The common room was spacious with little furniture, the windows reaching the high ceilings that they couldn’t reach even if Simon stood on Kamina’s shoulders.

Kamina was bouncing an infant on his knees gaily, the babe looking at him with wide blue eyes and even darker blue curls sprouting from his head. Cheeks round and rosy, plump lips open as a tongue occasionally darted out while he observed the man holding him. Kamina was dressed in a simple egg-white button up, first several buttons undone, and ordinary jeans, feet bare as all footwear was left at the door. All the while he scrunched up his face periodically in attempt to entertain the infant. When a gurgle sounded from his lips, Kamina beamed and turned to Yoko with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Did you see? Yoko? Taira laughed!”

Stomach swollen with their own child waiting to see the world, Yoko was dressed in a multi-patterned gown in various hues of red and orange. Her hair was cut short and curled beneath her chin, eyes gleaming as she giggled with her own smile, hand on her belly. She had instinctively wanted to say that it wasn’t a laugh, but she didn’t have it in her to break his heart. She nodded, “Yes. I saw it.”

“I’m glad you two can get along, Aniki,” Simon laughed. While the couple were sitting on the couch, Nia was in her own woven chair as her husband stood behind her anxiously, hand on the winding back of the furniture. He wore a light green tee and white trousers, his drill around his neck as usual. Nia was also in her own light blue gown as her stomach was almost as round as Yoko’s with her and Simon’s second child.

“Of course,” the man jutted out his jaw in pride, “the little man loves me. Just like you did.”

“I still do.”

Kamina blinked, then a bit of red entered his cheeks at the honesty before he focused on Taira who was trying to grab the thin gold chain around his neck. “Well, that goes without sayin’,” the older man coughed out.

Yoko gently gripped his shoulder, eyes shining at his humility. “It feels a little strange, but I’m also a little happy that we can share a time like this,” she looked to Nia. “You’ve already gone through this, yet this is our first. I’m surprised you two are having another so quickly.”

Simon rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well, we hadn’t planned on it, but…some of the best things in life are improvised, y’know.”

Kamina snorted, “Just be careful you two aren't making like those rabbit things I’ve read about.”

“Rabbits?”

“Oh, I’ve read about them,” Nia cooed. “Such cute creatures. It was a common saying that they reproduce at a more rapid rate than humans. So they have many offspring.”

Almost immediately, Simon’s cheeks grew to a maroon color that quickly caught his brother-figure’s attention. “R-Right. We’ll be careful, of course.”

“Of course,” Kamina couldn’t repress the smirk before his eyes returned to the bundle in his hands, his knee rhythmically shaking. “Don’t want too many brothers and sisters do you, Taira?”

“Anyway,” Yoko tried to save the younger man in the room by changing the topic, “have you heard any news of Gimmy’s daughter?”

“Oh, little Machi-chan,” Nia beamed. “Anouk is already two, he’ll be a great big brother for her.”

“And, Iraak and Mystal had a boy,” Simon added. “Clive.”

“What the hell kind of name is that?” Kamina grumbled. “Sounds like a…like a...”

Yoko sighed, “There’s nothing wrong with the name, Kamina. It’s a fine name.”

“It’s so strange, though,” Simon scratched at his scalp as his eyes fell on his son. “Before, back in Giha Village, I would have never thought that…something like this could be possible. Us growing up, starting our own families, on the surface no less. I mean, Dayakka and Kiyoh’s little girl, Anne, is already four.”

Kamina laughed, “Yup. Yoko’s gonna end up teaching all the kids of Team Gurren. The whole class will be full of them!”

The woman’s lips pursed as her brows rose and eyelids lowered, “And, what are you planning to do?”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, Aniki,” Simon grinned. “You’ve stepped out of government, what are you planning to do, now?”

Kamina shrugged, “Maybe I’ll open up my own school. Like a…fight instructor, or something. I mean, it’s the only thing I’m really good at. It wouldn’t be terrible for kids to learn how to defend themselves. Even if we’ve made it peaceful so far…maybe I’m just worried…”

“No, you’re not,” the younger man encouraged. “Rossiu is always saying how we need to be proactive and try to prevent anything that could go wrong and blow up in our faces. Be prepared for the worst but hope for the best, is what he’s been saying recently.”

“Sometimes that forehead kid knows what he’s sayin',” Kamina smirked, before rising to his feet and lightly tossing Taira up and catching him with glee. “Jeez, this kid is somethin'.” Suddenly, an idea inscribed itself in his features. He looked to Simon, brow quirked with his smirk deepening, “Have you taken him on Lagann?”

“Eh? Ah, n-no, I haven’t-ah?! A-Aniki?!” Almost instantly, Kamina hurried out of the room with the babe in his arms, roaring with laughter and Simon was quick to follow. “Aniki! Wait up! Hey! Don’t-!” and the rest of his voice was lost in the wide open halls, leaving the two women in silence.

Yoko was still never any good with Nia alone. She loved the girl, but something always got in the way of her being able to converse with her properly. She wasn’t even sure why. Nia adored Simon and Kamina, it almost seemed ridiculous that Yoko couldn’t develop a similar relationship between her and the younger girl. Or, maybe it seemed more ridiculous of a thought that she could.

“Yoko-san?”

“Hm?” Quickly snapping out of her reverie of mindless notions, the red-haired woman turned her gaze to the odd dual-combination that was Nia.

“Those two…”

“Yeah,” she sighed, a tiny smile on her lips, “I can always tell when Kamina goes out of his way to talk in private with Simon. Taira won’t be going anywhere near Lagann or Gurren.”

With a soft chuckle, the lighter-haired girl rubbed her stomach gently as she spoke, “Do you ever think that this is just a dream? It feels so surreal at moments. I’m afraid to blink and have it all torn away, you know?”

Yoko nearly gaped. It was uncommon to see the younger woman show any negativity. She was always so positive and rarely showed any reservations about anything. However, with her own child on the way with the man she loved more than anything else, she couldn’t help but empathize. “Yeah, it’s scary,” she admitted. “Sometimes I have this nightmare that…before we found you, Kamina…never came back from battle. It sinks my heart every time, and I feel like I can’t breathe…but, when I wake up, I see him beside me, or he’ll comfort me, and kiss me. He’s…an idiot,” she snorted, “but he’s actually very gentle, sometimes even timid.” Her eyes flickered to the entryway to the room before chuckling, “Don’t tell him I told you, though. Mister big man would never bring himself to admit it.”

Nia smiled, “I don’t think that’s true. I can clearly see that Kamina-san loves you. Nothing could make him happier than you and your child.”

“And, your children, obviously,” Yoko laughed, and Nia joined her. “He’s mentioned that looking at Taira is like looking at Simon when they were kids. He told me, that as weird as it was, it was like he could feel Simon inside of Taira. That he can sense something great in your son.”

Pink speckled the former princess’s cheeks, “He thinks highly of Simon. I’m almost envious of their relationship.”

“Me, too,” Yoko wrinkled her nose.

“But, I suppose our children will have a lot of work to do in the future. We’ve already come so far, but there’s only so much we can accomplish before it’s their turn.”

“That’s a scary thought, too. There’s still so much we don’t know about yet. We’re still finding colonies underground to this very day, though I doubt there’s much if any left at this point.” Her eyes fell to the fetus in her womb, it kicked once and she winced, “They’ll be growing up so differently from us. If something happens in the future, and we can’t help them, I’m afraid they won’t be able to handle it.”

“Nonsense,” Kamina drawled as he stepped back into the room, hands on his hips while Simon followed with his son in his arms. “Our kids are gonna be the toughest around.” He plopped onto the sofa, draping an arm along the back behind his wife, a smirk playing on his lips, “I mean, it’s only obvious that my kids are gonna be tough.” He leaned in, placing a kiss against Yoko’s forehead, and she blinked, taken off-guard, “They’re mother alone is all the evidence anyone needs.”

Silent for a moment, Yoko ended up releasing a bark of laughter, causing a splash of red to appear in Kamina’s cheeks as he glowered and released an indignant grunt, “I’m bein’ serious here!”

“I-I know,” she smiled, reaching for his hand and placing it on her belly. “Here, some ‘proof’ of our ‘tough’ child.” At first, Kamina’s brows screwed together. He had never gotten an opportunity to feel their baby move. Every time Yoko tried to show him, the kid would refuse to share. It was almost disheartening to think that perhaps his child already detested him, but then he felt a slight pressure against his hand. Then another, harsher and a grin cracked across his face. He was speechless, and all he could find in himself was to grab hold of Yoko’s cheeks with both hands and place an energetic kiss to her lips, laughter in the back of his throat and she joined in, as well.

Simon and Nia watched, soft gazes moving from their friends to each other. Nia reached a hand up and he took it, placing a kiss to the back of her knuckles before against her soft cheek, then his lips lightly bumping hers. Their son released a coo, and they pulled away, Simon standing straight as Taira met his eyes bravely. Suddenly, Simon felt a curious mixture of uncertainty and confidence in the future, for his children, and for their world.

**-**


	2. I Just Need to Know

“Haru-kun.”

Despite the mass of children that were still shouting in the cramped room, a young boy was playing by himself, scribbling on a puzzle when he heard his name called. Curly light blue hair and maroon eyes, Haru was four years old. Wearing a short-sleeve solid polo-style shirt the color of cockatoo green – his mother read the label and snorted at the ridiculousness of it – and gray plaid cargo shorts with sandals at his chubby feet.

“Your father is here to pick you up.”

The boy beamed, dropping everything as he got up on his feet and dashed to the man, giggling as he was swept into a pair of strong arms. His father was a great man, everyone knew his name, and he adored this man more than anything; Kamina.

“Hey, Kiddo,” he ruffled his son’s hair as he balanced him on a hip before turning his attention to the teacher. “Thanks, Michael. This daycare of yours is a life-saver.”

Quinn Michael was about a decade older than Kamina, short brown hair and blue eyes hidden by a large pair of rounded glasses, the man usually wore a beige button-up and tan pants, a midnight-blue apron over them for when the kids did crafts. Tall but thin with little muscle, and stubble about his features, the man simply laughed as he shook his head, “No, it’s nothing. I just thought it would be good for the kids to interact and develop social skills. I also think that Mitsu-kun enjoys the company.” Mitsukuni was Michael’s year old son who squabbled with the rest of the infants in the pen. “Oh, that reminds me, I haven’t seen any of Simon-kun’s children the past week, are they ill?”

Kamina snorted, “Nah, Nia just had a little girl, and the two wanted the others home to get used to her.”

“Another?” Michael flushed slightly. “I hadn’t heard. Please, send them my regards.”

“Sure, though, Simon really should have contacted you. The idiot gets a bit spacey after some excitement. I’ll make sure to let him have it.”

“It’s understandable,” the teacher attempted to laugh. “When my wife was in labor with Mitsu, I couldn’t think straight at all.”

At first, Kamina wanted to say something on the topic of Michael’s wife. She had passed while delivering Mitsukuni, and Michael – who had been a teacher alongside Yoko at the local school – had resigned to grieve and focus on his newborn son. Kamina thought on it when he heard the news, how he would have felt if he had lost Yoko after Haru’s birth. However, his son spoke up, almost as if saving them all from a terrible atmosphere.

“Papa, Suzu-chan wasn’t here, again,” he frowned seeming rather disappointed by the statement. Suzuko was Simon’s eldest daughter, born the same year – when Nia and Yoko were pregnant simultaneously – as Haru and the two were great friends. Taira, however, showed little interest in the younger boy; a bit of a pity.

Kamina sighed, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, “That’s because your Uncle Simon is selfish.” He lightly jabbed a finger into his son’s stomach, and the boy tried to stifle a giggle. The man had to release his own chuckle as he sighed, “Can’t say that I blame him, though.” Then, he turned his attention back to Michael, “Well, thanks again for everything. See you next time.”

With a smile and a wave, Kamina set his son down and the two walked hand-in-hand down the streets. Dark red eyes examined the area around them, everywhere seemed more crowded with every passing month. There were several cities near Kamina City that had been established, and handfuls more under construction as the humans (and beastmen) were trying to rebuild the world anew.

“Papa,” Haru called, and instantly got the man’s attention.

“Hm? What is it?”

“Are we going home?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because,” the boy looked over his shoulder, “we go left to go home, but today we went right.”

“Oh,” Kamina’s expression fell. His son was rather keen for his age, a sharp memory, and advanced critical thinking skills. The Gurren fighter was both proud and anxious, but he wouldn’t change his son for the world. Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, the man laughed nervously, “Well, I thought we’d go check in on the fellas today. See how things were goin’. You like the gang, don’tcha?” When the boy seemed perplexed with a disgruntled brow, Kamina was uncertain and pursued, “Haru?”

“Okay,” his eyes falling, the boy didn’t argue with his father. “But, we have to get home soon and make dinner for Mama.”

Shaking his head with a bark of laughter, Kamina replied, “Yes. We’ll be home before Mama gets done with work.”

Then, the child grinned, “Good.”

Kamina had opened a dojo around the corner of the daycare where he had several classes in the morning, and several in the evening. Yoko worked from nine to five, so Kamina would pick Haru up after the morning classes to set up supper by the time his wife returned home, where he would grab a quick bite and head back to the dojo; always making sure to be home by story time.

Though, as stated by Haru, this day was different. Taking an extra trip to the offices to meet with Papa and Mama’s old friends. They met occasionally. Holidays, birthdays, and the like. The boy had a vague recollection of them, but he was more interested in the children that would come to play. But, the boy had to wonder just as to why his father wanted to go today. Something about it felt…off.

* * *

“Look at you lazy bums,” Kamina sighed with a disappointed shrug. “Out of the Gunmen and you’re ditchin’ work.”

Kittan, Gimmy, and Iraak were sitting in a burger joint just down the street from the office, dressed in their uniforms and chowing down on their lunches. They were blank-faced when they noticed the man – their former leader – standing beside their table with hands on his hips. Kittan nearly choked on his food, while Gimmy waved with a grin and Iraak merely sighed as he set his sandwich back on the wrapper.

“What are you doing here, Kamina?” Iraak inquired, looking lazily up at the man with little energy.

Gimmy, however, noticed the attachment to the new arrival and shoved passed Kittan from the rounded booth; having sat near the window between the older men. Though Gimmy was already in his mid-twenties, he was still very much a kid, especially when it came to children. He swept Haru up into his arms and greeted the boy with a smile.

“Hey, Little Man, is your papa dragging you places?”

Rolling his eyes, the older blue-haired male took a seat beside Kittan and gestured for Gimmy to be seated as well so long as he had his offspring in his arms. Silently, Haru sat atop the youngest’s lap as Gimmy reached for his food across the table and dragged it over to his new seat beside Iraak.

“Anyway,” Kittan drawled with a suspicious smirk towards his old friend and rival, “what are you up to?”

Stretching his arms out atop the back of the cushioned seats and resting his neck comfortably against it, Kamina sighed as he spoke in a lazy tone, “I was lookin’ for Rossiu.”

“Y’won’t find him,” the blonde answered bitterly. “He’s out. Nao has surgery today.”

Kamina looked shocked, brows knitting together as he echoed, “Nao?” Naoki was Kittan’s nephew, three, via Kinon and Rossiu. He had heart problems since birth and was undergoing his second surgery. “Well…give him my best when he’s released. Nao, that is.”

Attempting a smile, the other snorted and pat his old ally on the shoulder, “Thanks.”

“What did you need Rossiu for?” Iraak queried; not meaning to be rude, but changing the subject seemed appropriate at this time.

“Well…” eyes scanning about, the restaurant wasn’t as busy during these hours as it was closer to dinner. Less than a handful of consumers around, which had Kamina a bit at ease, “I was wonderin’ if he could give me some numbers.”

“What sort of numbers?” Gimmy prodded.

Kamina leaned forward on his elbows, forearms crossing, “You know how in sixteen years we’ve built five cities and even now have seven in construction?”

There was a collective nod among the group.

“I was wonderin’ what the numbers were lookin’ like. Y’know? Population?”

Kittan rose a brow, “For what reason could you possibly want to know that?”

Kamina shrugged, “Curious, I guess. I know I’m out of the government and politics crap, but I’ve got this weird feeling naggin’ at me like this is somethin’ I need to be payin’ attention to. I mean, are we doin’ all right with food and shelter for the population that we have? Is everyone bein’ taken care of? Who knows how many people are having how many kids.” He looked to Iraak, “You just had your fourth kid.” Then, to Gimmy, “Same to you.” Finally, to Kittan, "And, you just had your first.” He heaved a sigh, “Simon just had his fourth, as well. My point is, are we prepared to take care of these kids? I know I hated the restrictions back in my village, but they were about survival, and lookin’ at them,” his eyes fell on his son, “if we don’t have the resources, isn’t that somethin’ we need to bring attention to?”

“Leeron has been addressing that,” Iraak’s tone was trying to calm the other blue-haired man. “He’s come up with a prototype of some sort of patch to help prevent pregnancies, but he’s also been trying to work on enabling pregnancies within the beastmen community. Ron’s been working very hard, nearly exhausting himself.”

Half-scowling, Kamina’s eyes scanned the trio, “Nobody told me that.”

“We’ve been busy,” Kittan snarled. “With our families, our own lives, and you and Yoko are always working. How could we find the time? I haven’t seen you in months.”

Sighing, the former leader was at a loss. It was true that he wanted nothing to do with this inner circle, but with the man he had become he couldn’t help to feel concerned. He was aggressive, going on the attack was what he did, it was simply in his nature, and he couldn’t fight it. If there was something that needed to be taken down, he wanted to step in; he would and nobody would be able to stop him.

With a groan, the blonde shoved the other gently, leaning on his palm with his elbow atop the table, “I’ll tell ya somethin’.”

“Hm?” Kamina looked hopeful, the other two seemed curious as they weren’t told much by the commander.

“I overheard Rossiu speaking with Cybela. Collectively, throughout the cities, our population is just over three million. And, we’re looking just fine for resources. They didn’t sound worried or nothin’.” Noticing the relieved expression on the other man, Kittan smirked, “Feel better?”

With a snort, Kamina nodded, “Yeah.” For the most part, this was true. But, something was still nagging at him…what could it be…?

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
